


don’t cry, it’ll be okay.

by junxiao



Series: random fics [11]
Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, kun is scared of heights, side johnkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxiao/pseuds/junxiao
Summary: kun and renjun are on a ferris wheel, and everything is going great - until it gets stuck at the very top... for thirty whole minutes.





	don’t cry, it’ll be okay.

“hyung!!” renjun ran over to kun who was currently getting fed ice cream by taeil, “let’s go on the ferris wheel!”

kun stopped eating the ice cream, “okay let’s go, bye hyung,”

renjun pulled the older away as he waved to taeil, “we’re gonna have so much fun,”

“i bet,” kun laughed as they finally got into the line.

“can we get ice cream after?” renjun asked as they moved further up the line.

“i can’t,” kun whined, “i’m gonna become fat again,”

“hyung your beautiful in every way shape and form,” renjun hugged kun quickly before letting go.

“thanks junnie,” kun smiled lovingly at his boyfriend.

it was silent for a while, but with renjun, kun knew it wasn’t going to last very long, “hYung look how tall it is!”

“y-yeah, it’s very tall,” he glanced up at the tall slow ride before focusing his attention back on the younger.

“are you okay?” renjun took ahold of kun’s hand, trying to reassure him everything will go smoothly.

“i am, i am,”

renjun’s eyebrows furrowed, “it sounds like your trying to convince yourself more than me,”

“no, i’m fine, i am, i really am,”

“if you don’t wanna ride it, we can easily just exit the line,” renjun motioned to the exit sign near the front of the line.

“it’s alright junnie, i’ll be fine. i just want you to have fun,”

“it’s not all about me hyung,” renjun let out a small giggle at the older, “as your boyfriend, i have to make sure your okay too!”

“i assure you, i’m fine,” kun ruffled the younger’s hair.

“are you sure,” renjun squeezed his hand softly, “we’re at the front now so this is your last chance to back out,”

“if you ask me ‘are you okay’ or something along the lines of that one more time, i’ll dump you!”

“you wouldn’t,” renjun smirked.

kun blushed at the youngest’s boldness, “i know i wouldn’t but i can still threaten you with it,”

renjun laughed as he turned to face the way the line was moving, “were here now, come on,”

the youngest pulled kun onto the small passenger cars.

kun let out a big breath as it started moving, “i don’t know why i let you drag me onto this stuff,”

“hey! don’t go accusing me, i asked if you wanted to get off but you said it was fine,”

kun huffed, “dug myself into that one,”

“yeah, you did!” renjun laughed taking kun’s hand in his own again.

slowly but surely they stared to make their way to the top of the ferris wheel.

it took over ten minutes for them to reach the top. renjun was standing too close to the edge of the passenger cars, and even though the edge of the car had metal bars so no one could fall out, kun felt worried, “your gonna fall, sit down,”

“hyung you can’t fall!” renjun said as he sat down opposite the worried male.

“you coul-” kun started. he was cut off by a sudden jerk of the cart.

“what the hell was that?” renjun grabbed. onto the seat like his life depended on it.

“i-i don’t know,”

a voice sounded though the speakers of the ride a few seconds later, “hello, there has been an malfunction in the ride. we will have it up and running again in 30-45 minutes,”

“are you kidding me,” renjun deadpanned as he grabbed his phone from his pocket and texted someone.

he got a call a few minutes later, “it’s hyungs, i’m gonna put it on loud speaker,”

“are you too okay?” a worried taeyong’s voice echoed though the small phone.

“i am,” renjun replied, “not sure about hyung though,”

“wait,” another voice echoed through the phone, it was sicheng, “who’s up there with you,”

“kun hyu-”

“oh my god!” taeil’s voice sounded though the phone. renjun gasped when he looked up at kun.

“hyung give me a minute,” renjun said into the phone, dropping it on the hard seat beside him.

“hey hyung? kun? kun-gē?” renjun squeezed the older knee.

renjun’s heart broke as the older looked up, you could practically hear the younger’s heart break into a million pieces.

kun had tears running down his face. his small lip bobbed up and down as he tried to contain his tears, “hyung? your okay, we’re okay, we’re going to be fine don’t cry,”

renjun moved to sit next to the elder, his phone left abandoned on the other seat in front of him.

“but what if we die?” kun whispered though his sobs, renjun almost didn’t pick it up.

renjun embraced the older in a firm hug, “nothings gonna happen, if anything does, which it won’t, hyung’s will fight the ferris workers,”

“okay,” kun smiled.

renjun took this moment to wipe the tears off the elders cheeks giving him a quick kiss on the lips in the process.

the younger went to move back opposite kun but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his arm. he turned to be met with eyes that pleaded him to not go away.

“i’m just getting my phone,” renjun laughed, pointing at his abandoned phone that was about to fall off the edge of the seat.

kun let go and renjun grabbed his phone.

his hyungs were still on the call so he put the phone back to his ear as he sat down back next to the clingy older male.

“everything’s good now,” renjun said.

a loud ‘good’ echoed though the air. renjun winced, forgetting that it was on loud speaker.

“renjun? are you okay?” donghyuck’s voice reached renjun’s ears.

“it’s hyung to you brat, and yes i am, i forgot it was on loud speaker,”

“whatever, hows hyung?”

renjun looked down at the older, he wondered if he was actually older by the way he was acting. renjun smiled at the kun, “he’s fine, just cuddling into my arm,” 

“aww cute,” jisung’s voice could be heard in the background.

“kun hyung?”

“hmm?”

“jisung just called you cute!”

“pARK JISUNg!” kun shouted into the phone, “wAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!”

laughs were heard though the phone.

“kun you couldn’t hurt a fly,” johnny stated.

“okay and?”

“hyung! kun just disrespected me!” johnny whined.

taeil sighed, “kun don’t disrespect johnny,”

“i didn’t even- ugh whatever,” kun sighed ending the call.

renjun laughed at the elders disobedience, “why don’t you go to sleep? i’ll carry you when we get to the bottom,”

“okay,” kun lay his head on the younger’s lap, “night,”

“night hyung,” renjun leaned over and kissed the top of kun’s head.

in five minutes, the elder was sleeping since he was so exhausted from crying.

renjun called back his members.

they picked up instantly, “hey hyungs, kun ended the call,”

“he’s becoming more of a brat as the days go on,” yuta muttered.

“he was upset, let it go hyung,” jeno defended one of his chinese hyungs.

“..renjun?”

“yeah?”

“what’s kun doing now?” taeyong asked, curious since he hadn’t heard the others voice in a while.

“ah!” renjun looked down at his lap, “i got him to fall asleep, but one of you guys are going to have to carry him out because i’m not strong enough,”

“make sure you don’t wake him,” sicheng piped up, “he’s not been sleeping well,”

“this is the first time i’m hearing about kun not being able to sleep well,” doyoung gasped.

“well, as his roommate, i was able to see he wasn’t sleeping well,” sicheng said, matter of factly.

“where are you guys right now?” renjun asked, curious to where they had moved too since he couldn’t see where they were.

“we’re sitting at the fish and chips restaurant,” jaemin shouted into the phone.

“no need to shout,” renjun scowled.

jaemin laughed lightly, “sorry hyung!”

“oh my days!” renjun exclaimed, the call was silent for a while before someone asked what was wrong.

“what? what happened? are you okay?” chenle screamed into the phone. renjun was glad that this time it wasn’t on loud speaker or that would of woken up the elder.

renjun laughed at the younger chinese male, “no, it’s nothing bad. we’re just coming back down,”

“come on guys,” taeil said to the other members present, “were gonna save our baby’s!”

yangyang laughed, “don’t be weird,”

“you love it,” taeil smiled at the younger.

“yeah.. i do,”

“we’ll see you in 5,” taeyong said ending the fall before renjun could reply.

renjun woke up kun just before they reached the bottom so he could walk out and climb onto johnny’s, he insisted, back.

“wha-,”

“-shh,” renjun placed a finger on kun’s lips, “were at the bottom now so you need to get up and then you can get on johnny’s back,”

kun hummed in acknowledgement and got up, renjun supporting him from the back so he didn’t fall over.

they got out of the ferris wheel and kun let out a big breath. renjun sent daggers to the operator of the ride as they walked away.

his members were waiting for him at the exit.

they all frowned at the tear tracks that were still evident on kun’s face. johnny opened his arms out and kun ran into them cutely, johnny had always been kun’s favourite hyung.

“come on baby,” johnny picked up the smaller male and walked back to the car, worried and upset members following right behind him.

once they got to the car, more like van, johnny carried the younger to the back corner and placed him in the right seat, kun’s favourite seat.

as johnny was about to let go, kun grabbed onto the elder tightly, “don’t go,”

“okay, i won’t,” johnny picked up kun with a big smile on his face, and sat down with kun snug in his lap.

“good night baby,” johnny mumbled once he saw the younger visibly relax in his arms.

the car took off and a soft bang was heard from in front of johnny.

“hey hyung?” johnny peaked his head over the seat, kun still sleeping in his lap.

“huh? yeah?” taeil had a light blush covering his cheeks.

“did you just fall trying to take a picture,” johnny laughed, kun whined in his sleep when he moved to much.

“maybe i did.. maybe i didn’t,”


End file.
